vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119473-your-thoughts-on-wildstars-leveling-content
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Good lord, yes, I remember that feather quest. I'm glad they changed it. xD Also, agreed, I enjoy the combat very much as well. :) | |} ---- There's a few quests like that I've found. That one was the worse, but there were others with fairly rare mobs or low respawn with a low % per kill. A low % complete per kill with lots of mobs, not too bad. Rare mobs with a high % per kill, again that's ok. But combine them and bleh! Especially for someone like me who's a bit of a completionist... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- IMO attunement should just be the complete 4? Vet. Adventures and 4 Vet. Dungeons and call it a day. At least they're counting WB achievements against the WB step. I was quite surprised that my Exile rep was as close to cap as it was without having to go stomp the alternate levelling zone. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Other than the jumping puzzles I quite agree with that sentiment. Jumping puzzles can die a hot, tortured death. My joints hurt just thinking about them. | |} ---- ---- I respectfully disagree with the notion of forcing players to participate in certain types content that they may not enjoy. Increasing incentives for players who would like to run dungeons and adventures, though? Sure. :) | |} ---- Confirmed in the latest 0 to 50, there will be an item for alts to automatically get attuned as long as your main is attuned! (It won't be in the next drop though) | |} ---- ---- The most alt-friendly game is SWTOR. You have so called legacy - account wide. Achievements are mostly shared. Faction reps are shared. Now you can even have 5x80 bank slots which shared with alts. With account bound gear you can transfer mods and armorings. I hope Protostar once will deliver this QoL to us. At least account wide bank. So freaking tired send tradeskill materials back in forth ;( | |} ---- Yeah from the last boss in GA and you can bet it will be100+ plat....id rather just do the atonement ROFL! | |} ---- Atonement, huh? :P | |} ---- ---- It's not about forcing players to do content they dont wish to participate in; it's more about giving a massive incentive for people to do dungeons while levelling so that you don't have to wait in a queue for hours to get dungeon pops. The daily dungeon/guildhest roulette on ARR is a great example of this. While levelling is a pretty dull experience on that game; dungeons are quite enjoyable and incredibly rewarding mostly thanks to the daily reward system. edit: another benefit of the daily roulette is that it encourages high level players to help lower levels with group content. | |} ---- Which actually makes it possible to do dungeons while leveling... *cough**eyeballs WildStar* | |} ---- Ah perhaps I misunderstood. I was mostly responding to the idea that adventures/dungeons should be "shoved down your throat." I see no issue with additional incentives. :) | |} ---- There are plenty of Asian grinder mmos that fit this role. It's 2014 not the early 2000s anymore the demographics have changed | |} ---- So unfortunately has software quality. | |} ---- Yeah no... Instant max level removes so much relatable utility to content. But everyone has turned into this short sighted "Gimme now or I quit" mentality. So now every game just makes leveling a prequal to whatever game they intended to design in the long run. Questing over an extended period of time, running dungeons as part of a leveling experience, gear progression and improvement woven into leveling, a consistant goal associated with game play and incentives to play. You lose all this when you just give people max level and remove the whole point of having a leveling experience in the first place. At this point MMOs might as well just drop everyone in at max level and scrap leveling all together, since all people do is *cupcake* about it now anyways. The idea and existence of having a drawn out fun adventure that felt like a real growth and progression of a character before the so called "end game" is completely lost, and was one of the original reasons but western and korean MMOs were so much more interesting years and years ago. But no one cares about interesting adventures anymore, everyone just likes playing dress up with armor and playing raids. Login Raid Log out Empty feeling game, no reason to stay around when all you can do is play a time gated raid senario or wait around until people can help you get attuned. | |} ---- ---- 23~28 is stupidly irritating, after that the game eases up and isn't so bad. I don't understand why Carbine put the curve hump right there. | |} ---- ---- Shiphands are quite possibly my absolute favorite thing in the game next to housing. I want more of them! | |} ---- This, I enjoyed it the first time through, but it wasn't engaging enough to do it a second or let alone third time through, which is why i have 3 toons hovering around 30 | |} ---- ---- It's funny how adamant people are about the importance of factions when there is almost no difference in how the Dominion and Exile stories play out once you get past the starter zones. >_< They all encounter the same problems, make the same decisions, the same... everything. I don't want to talk bad about the quest designers, but it's... it's just lazy. | |} ---- Factions in MMOs are the most over used, and "sounds good on paper, is awful in real life" instances in video games. | |} ---- ----